


Fall To Ash

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: Before Infinity War a mysterious person comes to warn the Avengers.





	Fall To Ash

“Now I must warn you, she’s creepy.” Hill said to the Avengers as she led them to what they liked to refer to as ‘The Pit’. It was where the worst and most powerful were kept.

“And exactly why are you detaining her?” Tony asked.

“Because she teleported into our super secret base ranting about stones and the end of the world.” Steve snapped back.

“Let me get a look at her, I can see into her head, tell you if she has any merit.”

“I don’t think so Wanda, if she’s as dangerous as Hill says I don’t want you going anywhere near her.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at Clint. “I can take care of myself _dad_.”

“Natasha is already in place starting the interrogation, if she thinks it’s okay I think Wanda doing an eval would be beneficial.”

“I still don’t think tha—“ Clint stopped as he caught the sight of the woman in front of them. She was pale, white as a ghost, with eyes the color of blood.

“Fuck.” Tony whispered

“Language.” Steve quipped

“Told you she was creepy.” Hill reminded them.

Just then the girl looked up from Nat and stared directly at them, she should have no idea they were there, the mirror was two way, she couldn’t actually see them, could she?

Clint visibly shivered and the woman bared her teeth at him.

“Focus.” Natasha barked at the girl.

The stranger woman looked back at her but Clint couldn’t get past the idea that she was staring through the red head, not at her.

“I can hear her.” Wanda murmured. “Her brain is on fire. Like it’s short circuiting. I can’t tell what she’s thinking.”

_“’She’ is thinking that you shouldn’t open yourself up to people’s minds so easily. That door opens both ways.”_

Suddenly Wanda was clutching Clint’s arm to keep herself upright. She was panting, visions flashing across her eyes. Death, so much blood, the world split in two, bodies everywhere. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had come.

Natasha had the woman pinned against a wall.

_“Now you see what I see. What is to come if you do not wake up and see what is happening around you.”_

“I want to talk to her.” Wanda demanded, pushing her way to the door to the cell.

“Absolutely not!” Tony said

“I was not asking, Stark.” Wanda growled, her hands glowing red.

“Let her Tony, she can take care of herself.” Steve spoke, gently pushing the man aside.

Natasha had released her hold on the strange woman but was standing to the side ready to pounce any second.

“What you showed me, is it true?” Wanda asked

“Why would I waste my time being on this planet if it weren’t?” the woman snarled.

“If you think this planet is a waste, why warn us at all?”

“Because маленький читатель разума (little mind reader), I have seen too many worlds meet their end to this mad man. Ask your man of Iron, he knows of whom I speak. I was sent to warn you, the devil is coming for you.”

“Sent by who?” Wanda inquired

The woman just bared her teeth again. “Heed my warning or you all will fall to ash.” and with that the strange woman disappeared.

                                                 _________________

“Okay so what the fuck?” Clint asked the room.

“Tony, what does she mean?” Steve questioned

Tony’s eyes were glazed over, all his snark and bravado had vanished, leaving behind raw fear. “Thanos. Thanos is coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it just came to me and I had to write it. Should this get a part 2? Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
